1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to different materials, colors, and patterns used for floor coverings, depending on the use. More particularly, the invention relates to high-wear floor coverings, for example in public buildings, and to floor coverings made of an elastomer material, which are highly scuff resistant and which maintains an attractive appearance over an extended time.
2. Description of Related Art
From the published European patent application, European Patent 0 399 959 A1, a floor covering made of elastomer material is known, which is furnished with convex relief-structures. The height of the relief-structures amounts to between 0.2 mm and 1.0 mm. They are arranged in groups and are provided with mirroring surfaces, so that the floor takes on a different appearance depending on the angle at which it is viewed. Although the floor covering itself is monochromatic, it achieves the desired effect of a varied coloring as a result of the mirror surfaces. Disadvantageous in this type of floor covering is the fact that it is very difficult to clean and that it has significant rolling resistance. The latter is disadvantageous especially in airports, railway stations, and the like, when passengers pull wheeled suitcases or carry-on luggage across the floor covering.